comment te le faire comprendre
by misao girl
Summary: Heero veut remercier Duo de lui avoir donner une raison de vivre...


auteur : misao girl  
  
e-mail:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
genre:yaoi,OOC..., LEMON[mon 1er!! alors soyez indulgent !)  
  
couple : 1&2  
  
Notes :  
**pour pensées des persos, italique pour le narrateur et [...] mes commentaires de dingue.  
  
  
  
  
  


**_ Comment te le faire comprendre ?_**  


  
  
  
  
  
  
**POV de Heero**  
  
J'attendais ce jour depuis tant d'années, peut-être même depuis mon enfance...et maintenant j'ai du mal à réaliser. Et pourtant les faits sont là, la guerre est finie. Et mes compagnons sont vivants et le plus étrange c'est que j'ai survécu pas parce que je suis le plus fort[mais si namour pour moi tu l'es]...je suis vivant car j'ai eu envie de survivre... envie de vivre grâce à toi... pour toi... vivre pour la première fois de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui je compte te remercier pour cela.  
Heero partit à la recherche du natté, il parcourut toute la base mais ne le trouva pas ; il eut soudain l'intuition d'aller voir sur le toit de l'édifice.  
  
-Duo qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
-Je profite de la vie Heero.  
  
-Tu vas attraper froid comme ça.  
  
-Depuis quand le soldat parfait se préoccupe de moi ?  
  
-Baka.  
  
-Ah je te retrouve.  
_  
Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, vite rompu par un Heero en plein duel intérieur._  
  
-Le ciel est très beau.  
  
_Duo s'étonna d'entendre ce genre d'affirmation dans la bouche du japonais._  
*Bah après tout la guerre est finie, c'est normal qu'il décongèle.*  
  
-Oui, c'est vrai les étoiles sont étincelantes comme si elles aussi fêtaient la paix.  
_  
Duo fut soudain parcouru par un léger tremblement.  
_  
-Tu as froid ?  
  
-Oui j'aurais du t'écouter, nous ferions mieux de rentrer.  
  
_Heero s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Duo. _  
  
-Euh Heero ?   
  
-Je t'aime Duo.  
  
_Duo fut surpris par la déclaration du japonais mais il reprit très vite ses esprits.  
_  
-C'est faux.  
  
-..._ Heero qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse ne sut comment réagir et sentit une profonde douleur l'envahir._ -Duo... pourquoi ?   
  
-C'est la vérité Heero, la guerre est finie et tu étais sûr de ne pas en sortir vivant alors maintenant tu cherches un moyen de prouver que tu as survécu, que tu es toujours parmi nous....C'est l'euphorie du moment Hee-chan, tu as envie de faire des folies, d'enfin pouvoir profiter de la vie. Je veux bien qu'on s'envoie en l'air... toi ou un autre...  
_  
A l'entente de ces mots, le coeur de Heero se brisa, il relâcha Duo et le fixa droit dans les yeux, et sa décision fut immédiate : il décida de montrer à Duo que son amour n'était pas feint, que Heero Yui était capable de ressentir et de s'engager._  
  
-Très bien c'est d'accord, tu as raison. Fêtons le moment présent tous les deux vu que nous sommes là, comme tu l'as si bien dit "toi ou un autre"...  
  
-On est bien d'accord sur le fait que ça ne sera que du sexe Heero ?  
  
-Parfaitement, on va juste s'envoyer en l'air, soulagé nos hormones... uniquement cela.  
  
-Dans ce cas c'est OK.  
  
-Allons dans ma chambre alors.  
  
_Les deux pilotes se dirigèrent donc vers la dite chambre. En chemin Duo put remarquer un léger énervement chez son compagnon._  
  
POV de Heero  
  
Non mais je rêve ! Je me déclare à ce baka et lui, au lieu de me dire"moi aussi je t'aime", non il me dit que je ment! Non mais je sais comme même ce que je ressens ! ou peut-être que non finalement... Oh super si moi je doute alors là c'est même plus la peine !! Je vais lui prouver mes dires et lui aussi sera bien obligé d'accepter la réalité.  
  
  
  
_Arrivé dans la chambre, Heero referma la porte d'un coup de pied et fixa Duo dans les yeux. Ce dernier le défia du regard. Heero s'approcha félinement du shinigami tout en continuant de soutenir son regard améthyste. Il se planta en face de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'américain. Le soldat parfait frôla, délicatement du bout des lèvres, la bouche sensuelle de son compagnon puis il approfondit un peu plus ce contact et passa sa langue sur les lèvres tentatrices de Duo, les léchant consciencieusement. Duo le défiait en résistant au baiser laissant sa bouche fermée et sa langue inaccessible au japonais mais quand ce dernier se mit à lui mordiller les lèvres, il ne put résister plus longtemps et embrassa fougueusement et même sauvagement son partenaire. Celui-ci entoura la taille de l'américain de ses bras en le serrant possessivement contre lui passant une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il pressa le bassin de son compagnon contre le sien en empoignant fermement ses fesses. Soudain il tira Duo par le poignet et le renversa violemment sur le lit. Il se plaça sur son ventre et embrassa intensément Duo, l'empêchant ainsi de protester, avant de poser une main sur son torse, en dessous du t-shirt, faisant frissonner son amant. Il continua de le caresser tout en le fixant des yeux, Duo serrait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Puis Heero retira le t-shirt de l'américain et caressa de nouveau le torse nu du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact de ses mains si douces sur sa peau. Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis déposa de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il entreprit ensuite de rendre fou son partenaire en léchant la peau tendre du cou et en donnant de légers mordillements tout le long du cou, il lécha et mordilla également le lobe de l'oreille lui arrachant des gémissements à peine réprimés du à la surprise et au plaisir qui envahissaient le natté. Il continua de marquer la peau laiteuse de son amant en léchant avidement le cou. Il décida ensuite de s'attaquer au torse en triturant un de ses tétons puis il passa à l'autre. Il lécha ensuite celui qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt, rendant fou de plaisir Duo. Il parcouru son corps avec ses mains exigeantes et affamées puis il les remplaça par sa langue qui laissa derrière elle un sillon humide enflammant tout le corps de Duo. Ce dernier était totalement perdu dans des limbes du plaisir, le regard d'Heero était si ensorcelant, ses lèvres si tentatrices et ses mains si expertes... Heero remonta vers le visage de l'américain et l'embrassa de nouveau, jouant avec sa langue, voulant à tout prix le dominer. Pendant ce temps, sa main descendait vers son ventre, dessina le contour de ses hanches puis arrivant au nombril, il y passa sa langue plusieurs fois faisant crier son compagnon.  
Il caressa son entrejambe à travers le pantalon et frotta son érection contre celle du natté. Il titilla de nouveau les tétons durcis de Duo et releva alors la tête passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une manière provocante et aguicheuse faisant augmenter le désir de son amant. N'en pouvant plus, il enleva rapidement le pantalon et le caleçon de l'américain révélant ainsi son érection. Heero déposa quelques baisers le long du membre du natté, il se mit à titiller son gland tandis que Duo, hors de contrôle, gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le japonais prit le sexe de Duo entièrement en bouche lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Duo ressentait un courant de plaisir remonter le long de son échine du à la langue qui suçait lentement son pénis. Heero instaura un va-et-vient tantôt lent tantôt rapide s'extasiant des gémissements de son partenaire qui ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la bouche accueillante du japonais. Celui-ci avala tout d'une traite et remonta vers les lèvres du natté pour partager ce goût si particulier. Il présenta ses doigts à l'américain qui les humidifia avec précaution. Le japonais se positionna à genoux devant l'orifice de son amant et y introduisit un doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un dernier, sentant Duo se relaxer et gémir de plaisir, il retira ses doigts et s'attira un soupir de frustration de son compagnon. Ne pouvant plus se contrôler, il plaça les jambes de son amant sur ses épaules et le pénétra avec force le faisant crier. Il attendit quelques secondes pour que Duo puisse s'habituer à cette présence inhabituelle puis le sentant se relaxer, il commença des mouvements de va et vient tout d'abord lentement puis adopta un rythme plus frénétique s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir. Leurs corps se mouvaient au même rythme, s'emboîtant parfaitement. Puis il se libéra en même temps que Duo et s'allongea à ses côtés le prenant dans ses bras.   
De nouveau Heero fixa le jeune homme. Duo n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était cette lueur dans les yeux d'Heero. Il avait déjà vu cette lueur, chez d'autres personnes et même chez son compagnon à de rares occasions... mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler. Heero le fixait toujours, attentif à sa réflexion. Soudain Duo comprit, cette lueur il l'avait vu chez Soeur Helen et Père Maxwell, il l'avait aussi vu chez Solo... et il l'avait vu chez Heero, le jour où il avait failli mourir quand il était prisonnier de Duo et que Heero avait été le chercher... cette lueur... c'était de la tendresse, de l'amour...  
_  
-Hee-chan _souffla t-il dans un murmure._  
  
-Tu as enfin compris ?   
  
-Je ...  
  
_Duo n'eut pas le temps de finir, les lèvres d'Heero le bâillonnant._  
  
-Aishiteru tenshi.   
  
-Je t'aime Hee-chan.  
  
  
  
  
**_Fin_**  



End file.
